The present invention relates in general to a release mechanism for a vehicle armrest and, more specifically, to a mechanism that allows a center armrest to be selectively latched into position relative to a bench-type vehicle seat.
Vehicles such as passenger cars typically include armrests for the comfort of vehicle occupants. Often, in vehicles with a bench-type seat, a center armrest is provided that may be moved between a lowered use position, and a raised storage position. In the use position, the armrest is available for use by occupants on either side of the armrest, while in the storage position, the center portion of the seat is available for use by a third occupant, for example.
It is often desirable to latch the armrest in place when it is in the storage position. It is also desirable to easily release the latch so that the armrest may be moved to the use position. It would be advantageous to have an improved mechanism to selectively latch an armrest in position.